1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to household food storage containers and more particularly to an airtight container for storing foods for a prolonged period of time.
2. Description of Related Art
Food storage containers for household use are well known. They are conventionally formed of plastic. The container includes a receptacle for storing foods, and a lid for opening or closing the receptacle.
A conventional container for storing foods is comprised of a receptacle having an opening; a packing ring abutting the opening; a plurality of flared passages penetrating the packing ring and connecting inside of the receptacle to outside of the receptacle through an orifice, the passage being flared toward inside of the receptacle; a cover configured to air-tightly close the receptacle, the cover having a bottom, an annular rib projecting from the bottom for mating with an inner surface of the packing ring, a peripheral outside edge for coming over a corresponding edge of the packing ring to mate with an outer surface of the packing ring, the peripheral outside edge also capping the orifice of the flared passage; and a sealing element corresponding to the flared passages, the sealing element adapted to come into the flared passages and seal it when the cover is mounted on the receptacle.
While it has some utility, improvements in these products are desired, and these improvements are provided by the invention.